This invention relates to a device for concealing a key, and more particularly to an attachment which is readily engageable with any conventional key and which can then be located in a place of concealment.
The structure of this invention can be used in any environment. However, the primary environment of usage would be a vehicle, such as an automobile.
It is not at all uncommon for individuals to lock themselves out of their vehicle. If such does occur, it would be advisable to have available an extra key hidden but located on the exterior structure of the automobile. A common way that such an extra key can be provided is through the use of a magnetic device which can then be located in a concealed area of the vehicle which would be known only to the vehicle operator.
In the past, there have been various types of magnetic key holders. Such key holders have been generally complicated in structure which substantially increases manufacturing cost, as well as overall selling price. Also, the magnetic attachment has to be extremely secure or else the key could become dislodged during rough-road conditions.